When You Believe
by Jackie Winters
Summary: A new Guardian has been chosen to help battle Pitch and his ally, the Chaos Queen Eris.Her name is Jackie:Jackie Winters, not Frost.But with overwhelming powers and a connetion between the two Winter Spirits, will she be able to get the believe they need to defeat him? Or will he win and take Jackie?


A small frail figure rose from the iced knew she would be great as she had been in her past, but now she had been stripped of her memories and had a new life frail girl had beautiful wonder filled turquoise blue eyes, pale flawless skin, and gorgeous snowy white hair that reached past her knees._You are Jaquiline Opaline Winters my child..._The young girl looked up and smiled at Manny._Thank you_ she mouthed walking a stopped upon seeing the staff in front of her. _Take the staff and with it you shall do my wonders, _said wide she grabbed it and as if she knew, began creating patterns of delicate and playful frost on the Wind saw her and took her into the was shocked to see that she wasn't afraid to be in the air."*Laughs*Thank you kind Wind,"she Wind ruffled her hair and flew her to a small town called Burgess."Hello?Can anyone hear me?"asked the Witer Spirit. At that moment she felt pain as she realized she couldn't be comforted her by drying the tears on her face."Thank you kind friend,"she said walking away from the small town.

Years went by and still no one could see the young had changed over time now wearing a hoodie the color of the skies, but kept her brown jeans and she was flying over Russia watching a new season of spring begin to was still ice and snow but not as overwhelming as it had been when a blizzard had come out of nowhere. Though from the looks of it she had the odd feeling it had been created by another well known Winter spirit-Jack Frost. She smiled as a white butterfly landed on her thin hand."Hi you lost?"she asked.

Meanwhile in the North Pole the Gaurdians were holding a looked up and saw the moon peek noticed it too and both of them got the attention of the others."Ah! Man in Moon! Is good to see you old us what is news?"asked North, the Gaurdian of formed a shadow in the shaped of their old nemesis."Pitch Black..."hissed another figure one had a girl's frame with flowing black hair."*Gasps*Eris? The Queen of Chaos?"blurted Tooth, the Guardian of Memories."What should we do mate?"asked Bunnymund, Gaurdian of let the famous Moon Crystal rise up from the hidden were getting a new member? A blue ray of powerful light hit the crystal as an image formed.A thin teenager formed out of the light wearing a hoodie which hid their face."At least it ain't the groundhog this time,"sighed studied the figure but kept quiet."Who is this any way?"asked Jack."I dunno...but I volunteer to go get 'em!"said Bunny."Same here!"said Jack

.Jackie was sitting on a tree watching the rays of dreamsand as they made their way to each child in hoodie hid her face as a black shape sped past."Huh? What was that?"she murmured. Flying after the shape she found herself in an alley."Hello there mate,"Jackie froze as she looked in the direction of the voice."*Laughs*Well look I don't wanna get in a tussle so wada say we just head over to see my friend North?"he backed up staff she did someone grabbed her hoodie and tossed her into a in the name of all things winter was going on!? she said in her the sack opened she saw two little smiled, her face still hidden under her hoodie as she stood up."Ah hello new one!"bellowed North. Jackie kept quiet as he introduced each Gaurdian."You have met Bunny-"She nodded and heard Bunny mutter G'Day Mate-"This is Sandy..."Jackie looked over at the little golden man and waved-"That is Tooth Fairy*Angry Squeaking*and her Mini Fairies !I am North and finally our recent new Gaurdian"Jackie looked behind him and saw Jack Frost, Gaurdian of Fun."Alright you little bloke, now you know who we ya please tell us who _you _are? "asked Bunny."Excuse me?!Do I look like a bloke to you?!"she snapped her voice full of power. She took off the hood in one swift movement eyes blazing with a bit of blue fire that only appeared on special occasions."Ha! I knew it!"laughed Tooth, "I knew you'd be a girl instead of another boy,"The boys looked at each other embarrassed by their mistake."I can't believe you thought I was a boy!"she fumed, a snowstorm forming around closed her eyes and breathed._Calm down Jackie, before you freeze them,_ she eyes opened and she saw all of the guys blushing. "Sorry mate, but how could we tell you weren't a bloke but a sheila? "Bunny rolled her eyes and her gaze fell on her picked it up and laughed as two elves ducked from a stray ice blast. "S-Sorry guys,"she Mini Fairies crowded around her at the sight of her pure white smile."*Twitter Joyfully*"The were amazed at the whiteness of the immortal child's herself was also amazed and made a mental note to talk to her fairies about how to act around people with extremely white teeth."All is forgiven. Don't judge by my asking but why am I here?"She would regret asking two seconds later."I tell you you, child, are now Gaurdian! "A celebration began at duked when some of the yetis began twirling fire batons near her."E...NOUGH!"she shouted a cold wind of immense strength knocking everyone over."Why do you think I would become a Gaurdian just a minute after I met each of you!?"she said.A blue light shone in on felt a connection to her that he couldn't explain. She flew out of the workshop, her heart torn."WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?WHY?"she collapsed on the ground and soon began to feel cold._Cold?! _Jackie heard a voice shout her name as she passed out in the snow. When she woke up she heard a voice close by."Are you sure we should ask her about her powers?That's a little bit too personal, "The voice was Toothiana' did they want with her and her powers?She stood up in her bed and saw her abdomen was wrapped in a large sighed thinking about how she could have gotten hurt when a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts."Come in,"she said slipping her hoodie on over the top she was and Bunny walked in and each smiled as she got up."Feeling better?"asked Bunny. "I feel like I wanna kick you but I'll let it slip this time Kangaroo, "she said to him. Jack snickered at the name being mentioned by someone other than himself. "Pipe it,Frostbite, "she snapped pointing her staff behind turned around and saw the Mini Fairies had formed a heart and at once they left."*Laugh*Oy,she really got ya good mate,"laughed rolled her eyes and Wind swirled around her."Not now Wind . I'm not sure if the 'Gaurdians' would want me to leave,"she sighed flying up into the one could see her up on the rafters so she was safe from a long put her cyan backpack next to her and looked for her pulled out a pair of icy blue headphones with a small mike on the left side. The frosty design had been courtesy of her powers going haywire. Slipping the one she listened to her favorite song,The Voice by Celtic along with the music she felt the world around her disappear and began to yetis listened to her song and began to work even down her mike increased her volume and soon everyone could hear her amazing voice."Wow you're not a bad singer,"She jumped at the sound of Jack's eyes blazed and she flew away."Hey wait!Hold up will ya?"Jackie smiled dangerously and began flying in difficult patterns to shake off the annoying Winter Spirit. She flew high up and laughed as she saw Jack struggle to catch up."WHOA!"he shouted flailing around."*Chuckles*What's wrong Frosty?Can't handle a bit of height?"she asked. "Is that a challenge Snowy? "he asked a tone of mischief in his voice."Of course it is...that is if you can even come close to the extent that I have ..."she smiled his familiar grin and flew his best to where she sat atop her staff like a broom."I'm impressed. Though it took you longer than I thought you would, "she Wind wrapped around her and pulled her hair back into a long braid reaching to her ankles. Her smile began to fade as she heard something."Danger...Toothiana's Palace..."Her eyes filled with worry as they flew to the workshop." found have an 's up at Tooth Palace and you two are coming,"said shrugged and followed the Pooka to the reached for her backpack and took out a journal adorned with little snowflakes and swirls of winter the cover read her name in beautiful cursive took out her favorite pen-a beautiful feathered one that wrote in blue ink-and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been the weirdest day of my life.I just met the famous Gaurdians of Childhood. Turns out that I'm going to be a Gaurdian...NOT!Why would I wanna be a Gaurdian? I'm not one to take orders and don't really have responsibilities like they do.I love to just hang out with the Wind and winter elements so really how could I bring joy to the children,so I probably need to wait or try my best to make them believe in me...I hope,_

_JACKIE 3_

She closed her diary and looked sleigh was ready and laughed to herself as Jack jumped right climbed in and helped Sandy get on."Bunny what is hold up?"asked Pooka tapped the side of the sleigh despite it being fixed since their last show off with Pitch being less than a year ago."I think my tunnels will be faster mate...*Gulps*and safer too,"Jackie rolled her eyes as North grabbed the rabbit and pulled him into the snapped the reins and the reindeer took off."Whoo-Hoo!"shouted looked over at Bunny and smirked as his paws dug into the wood of the had his hands up in the air enjoying the loop-de-loops while Bunny looked extremely she felt as if time was slowing down,when suddenly sunlight hit were flying out of the icy caves into the was having the time of his life.A familiar glint appeared in his eyes and he leaned near the edge."Jack..No...Don't"she said to no evai as he ignored her."Hey Bunny check out the !"Jackie laughed at Bunny's looked over the edge and saw the frosty spirit hanging on the edge off the wooden planes."Aw you do care..."Jackie looked at Jack with a staff glowed and created powerful gusts of air that helped the sleigh move farther ahead."Come on can't be mad at such a silly trick like that . It's just Jack being...*Looks at Jack*...an immature teenager,"she finished making Jack give her a stuck her tongue at him and flew up.*Howling*"Calm down . I'm not gonna fall... blame it on my fault the Southern Wind adores him!"A glow came from her back as glassy colored wings appeared.*Gasps*They looked just like Tooth's!She flew ahead of the guys and headed the way the Wind led her."Come on guys keep up!"she multiple colored wings were larger than she'd thought they'd be-about twice as big as Toothiana's! The Wind sped up and flew her to the Tooth Palace while the boys took a she got there she horses were capturing the Mini Fairies! *Growls*She flew at one of them and caught the little fairy in was shaking with fear."Hey there little Baby Tooth, you ok?"she asked . The young fairy nodded and squeaked. Jackie flew back to the sleigh,Baby Tooth in her Jack saw his little friend clinging on to Jackie for dear life he realized that the situation was worse than he thought."It's ok little one . Don't worry I gotcha,"she whispered to Baby flew inside the palace and Jack took the reins despite Bunny's pleas. Jackie simply laughed and flew after the black horses. Blasts of ice froze them and they turned to down she sliced them with the help of the two wings on her spun around and saw the boys had crash landed.*Giggles*Jackie landed next to Jack and saw Tooth flying around. "They're all gone! He took all of my fairies!"she Tooth flew out from her hoodie and towards her mother, who held her in her hands."How of these pathetic little pests was able to escape capture.*Laughs*How am I not surprised?"Pitch appeared at one of the columns."Unless you want me to do you a favor and knock more than your teeth out you have got 30 seconds to return my fairies!"screamed Tooth..Jackie saw a shadowy figure came behind Tooth and pulled her out of the way."*Whining*Oh why did you have to ruin our fun?"asked a voice. From the shadow formed a lady with black flowing hair,glowing grayish skin,and piercing gold eyes." do you want?" asked North. Jackie felt her wings disappear and soon her feet were back on the and Pitch vanished into a shadow and reappeared in another column of the palace."All we want?To be believed in! "screeched looked down at her feet,feeling an arrow go through her had the same wish but they wanted to force it,she wanted the belief to come two bringers of fear looked at Jackie in surprise."Is that the Winter Spirit people have been raving about?Jackie Frost?"Jackie glared at them."My name is Jackie Winters!Not Frost!"she hissed."Well then it seems we have a neutral party in our little battle will ignore you,but you're used to it,"laughed before their eyes the palace began to crumble."The children aren't believing anymore..."said Tooth. A bright golden glow came from Jackie's heart."NO!"She held her staff with both hands and cast the glow all around palace began to restore with her magic.

The magic of her staff fixed all the broken columns of the Tooth Gaurdians were awestruck at the feat."How dare you ruin my beautiful chaos!?"shouted Eris. She and Pitch diappeared on two black horses towards Tooth's tossed egg bombs at them exploding into a colored landed on the ground and found the two had vanished."*Groans*We are too late!"said looked over at was sitting on the ground, a tooth box in her hands."I'm sorry about the fairies,"she said trying t comfort her."You should have seen them. They put up such a fight..."Baby Tooth zipped over to Jackie and squeaked in her little though Jackie understood what she said."You're telling me that most of the fairies wanted Jack to save them?"she giggled and the unique little fairy nodded."*Amazed*You can understand her?"gasped nodded and looked at the mural in the showed Tooth and the Mini Fairies collecting teeth and giving them back to the child when they needed it the smiled and walked over to the hand grazed it and as her fingers touched it, the mural began to crumble. Stones of large sizes fell around her.*Screams*She covered her head as a boulder fell on her...

Jackie blinked in an attempt to wake was in a small white was she doing here?Wasn't she just at Tooth Palace?At the thought she remembered what had happened. She began to get up but felt a hand push her back."Easy there,tough girl. You need to rest right now,"said Bunnymund. She rolled her eyes at Pooka."Watch it Kangaroo! I've been alone for 300 years and taken care of myself this whole what happened anyway?"she asked."Uh... of the boulders fell on top of you and Frostbite here fished you out from underneath,"Jackie looked at the snowy haired teen in a thanking manner."Thanks Frosty, "He smiled back at her leaning on his staff. "Anytime Snowy,"Bunny rolled his now he had to deal with two winter teenagers!Jackie jumped out of her bed and grabbed her wooden staff.A memory appeared in her telling her to do his wonders with the could that mean?Shrugging, she walked out of the room and headed to the grabbed her backpack and looked for her she found them she slipped them on dropping the mike and was Part of Me by Katy Perry. The way she sang it, it was like she was describing her past 3 centuries as she sang about being broken hearted the Gaurdians were feeling that she had actually experienced sprouted her wings and flew up and out the and Tooth followed her out and watched her fly past obstacles of ice she had she was singing Save the World by Swedish House Mafia. As the music slowed she rose up to the air almost touching the Auroras. As the music started it's fast pace one more she dove down wings tucked in at her pulled up as she neared the ground and landed swiftly on her feet,the Auroras gleaming brightly behind the music continued she used her staff to make the obstacles melt."Wow!Jackie that was amazing!"beamed Tooth. Jackie gasped seeing the two and flew away as fast as she over her shoulder she grinned seeing Jack and Tooth try to catch pulled up and flew up into a laughed seeing Jack stuck and Tooth helping him get sent a snowflake at him and flew away as it hit his nose"See ya round Frost!"she giggled and flew she landed on solid ground she found herself in a familiar forest."Where have I seen this before?"she asked touching the iced a memory,a memory she was unable to see in her brain. Her wings vanished as the Wind welcomed her."Where am I, Wind?"she asked,but was given no response. Frowning she asked again and got the same effect."You're in my hometown, "She whirled arohnd and pointed her staff at who had surprised rolled her eyes and sighed. It was only Jack. She flew high up and smiled at Jack."Seeing this town up close is pretty different from seeing it up you live here?" She looked at Jack with a small smile."Yeah.I was around since it first became a town actually. This pond is where I became a Gaurdian, was reborn as Jack Frost,saved my sister,died,skate,teach Jamie-" "Whoa whoa was that last one?" "Skate and teach Jamie?" "*Rolls Eyes*No!Before that!"Jack shouldn't have told her."Yeah...I-I died in this pond saving my sister from the ice..."He rubbed the back of his head as he told her about that blushing a hadn't told anyone besides Baby Tooth,and that was out of pure joy that he had seen his memories. "Oh Jack...I'm so sorry. I'm sure that your sister loved you for that,"Her hands had been covering her mouth,and now they were on Jack's smiled and heard a familiar voice."JACK!"shouted Jamie smiled at the sight of Jack toppling over from Jamie's hug."Whoa easy there kiddo!Wow you must have grown a good 5 inches since I last saw you!"laughed the immortal winced when Jamie and his friends walked right through simply smiled weakly at Jack and sat up on a tree watching them play in the eyes were watching Jamie the whole time,a dull shine in looked over at her and motioned for her to join,getting a snowball in the face as a response. She created snowballs that wouldn't miss their taget and soon she was on the ground laughing when out of the corner of her eye she saw a black stood up and flew followed the shade to the forest and gasped seing Pitch and Eris atop the black began backing away but stopped when she bumped into around her eyes widened seeing copies of each of the Guardians-but they were dark copies!"Rabies,Amnesia,Jake,Nocturne,South,Shaden. ..meet the wannabe Gaurdian, Jackie Frost,"laughed closed her eys focusing on her powers."It' . . . !"she screamed at the top of her sound of her voice was immensely loud it could rival a whole was flying over the forest when he heard Jackie. "Jackie!"Seeing her, he flew down and pulled her out of the way. "Jack...stop!I'm hurt!"she voice was landed on the icy pond he called home and layed her grabbed her side and had a look of pain as her breathing became lifted her hoodie and saw her stomach had a red ripped off his own hoodie and tied around her waist as a makeshift bandage."Dont worry, I'm going to the Pole to get help!"He flew off as fast as he could go.

The Gaurdians were shocked at seeing Jack without his hoodie - especially Tooth! After telling them what happened they all headed off to watched her vision beginning to blur."Jackie!"came Jack's voice as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the noticed she was shaking like a child having a sprinkled his golden dreamsand on her and they all watched her dream-playing with the smiled at seeing Jamie,himself,and little Sophie among the they got to the Pole they took her to a room the yetis had prepared before they went to get the injured winter watched with pained eyes as they came in and out of her room bringing her food water and a couple times Tooth came holding her smiled and grabbed her writing inside it,mostly about meeting the Burgess kids and Jack rescuing her from Pitch, she fell into a dream filled sleep courtesy of Sandy,who gave her the most amazing up she saw Jack asleep in an arm chair inside the giggled seeing that he still hadn't even thought of getting a new hoodie!She jumped out of bed,wincing slightly at the pain,and went into the bathroom to brush her long white hair. After a quick shower,she changed into some clothes Tooth had brought to her. She wore a blue camouflaged hoodie and her brown pants like all knew she didn't wear shoes so they didn't bother to get her some. Once she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Jack was still asleep and walked over to others told her that during the last showdown with Pitch,Jack had saved them with a hidden power he didn't know he wondered if she might have a power like that when Jack began to wake up."*Yawns*Mornin Jackie...Wait Jackie!?You're awake!"he said. She sighed and laughed at his giddy expression. "Of course I'm awake!Sandy didn't get me with the sleepiest sand!Oh and you might wanna get a shirt or something cause any moment now a certain fairy will come in and see you like that,"She pointed at his chest."*Blushes*Good point . I'll be back in a while, "he said walking out of the he came back he was wearing his familiar grin and hoodie"*Laughs* just in time too,cause Tooth will be here in 3...2...on-"Before she could finish Tooth flew in and shrieked seeing Jackie began barraging her with questions about how she was before Jack stopped her."Relax Tooth . It's not like she died!"Tooth rolled her eyes and flicked him on the forehead."Ow!Hey!" "But she could've if you hadn't saved her!"she said,a tone of motherly instincts in her looked at Jackie in surprise. "I guess you liked the clothes huh?"she giggled."*Blushing*Yeah well with my hoodie being fixed I kinda didn't have a choice now did I?"She looked in a mirror and was surprised by her appearance. She looked back at the two,a dangerous glint in her eyes."Pitch...get ready for the worst nightmare of you life!"she grinned taking her staff and flying laughed seeing the elves running away from a yeti."*Laughs*Easy guys!You know he's got over a hundred times your size right?"She ducked and crash landed into a dreamsand pillow courtesy of Sandy."Thanks Sandy. That wasn't the best flight but then again I have been stuck in bed for a couple days so..."She sat down working on one ofher used them for when parents were scolding their kids and they had done nothing wrong."Jackie what do you think?"asked looked up at the Winter Spirit. "Sorry what?" "Do you think we should look for the fairies or collect the teeth ?"asked felt a smile form on her lips."I say...collecting!"

"Hurry guys this is the first place then to Brazil,England,France..."Tooth kept on listing the places they would now they were in a small town in watched each of the guys race to see who could get the most followed each of them leaving a golden coin in their stopped in the air to rest.*Panting*It wasn't easy to keep up especially since the guys moved so fast,so she was easily getting winded.A butterfly flew up to her flapping before her."Sorry buddy I can't play with you right now, "she whispered. The butterfly paid no attention and looking closer Jackie saw it was holding a tooth!It flew into her bag and flew out holding flew off as another came followed by another."Wow!Thank you girls!Think you can help me by following the boys?"she asked eyes glittering. They did a nod like motion and flew off after the flew away and collected her own teeth to catch up with the help of the butterflies. Meanwhile she watched each of the guys play tricks on each other so the other could saw Jack send ice at Bunny,Sandy steal a tooth from Jack who stole it from Bunny,Bunny send Jack down a tunnel,and North and Bunny get caught in a tunnel while Sandy took the flew past a house but stopped seeing Bunny do in she saw he was near the fireplace."Let me guess,a prank at North for saying Christmas is better than Easter?"He spun around,boomerang in his paws but was a bit relieved when he saw Jackie's hooded figure.".Wow I didn't know you could sneak up on a 6 foot tall rabbit!Don't worry. I won't rat ya out to North*Rolls Eyes and Winks with a laugh*"She sat down on the floor and waited. When they heard North's laugh Bunny set the logs a flame."Ho ho ho,"he chuckled. She left afterwards and thanked the butterflies who helped of them stuck around her like Baby Tooth with Jack or Tooth...even Jackie!The silver butterfly wasn't like those was silvery white with snowflake like patterns on it's others were bright spring landed on her feet next to Jack who was with the others."Wow you guys did great!You did leave gifts though right?"asked boys all blushed and Jackie giggled. "Be happy I didn't forget! And at least we got some teeth thanks to a few friends..."Jackie held out her hands as a couple butterflies flew over to her leaving teeth and getting a coin from her shoulder bag she used to keep her money in."Butterflies?How am I not surprised"muttered Bunny."Zip it Kangaroo! "she snapped holding her mini sword in hand."Crikey!"He hid behind North and watched as she sheated it and put it in her butterflies flew around them gently.

Eris watched Jackie in her crystal mirror. "Of course those creatures of precious light and harmony would flock around her!"she smirked seeing the Winter Spirit try and get Bunny. "How could she possibly be a Gaurdian? She is nothing but a mistake no one is willing to clean up...Hmmmm...JAKE!RABIES!"she screamed at the dark copies."What is it,mistress?"asked Rabies. "Fetch one of these pathetic will use them as bait to lure in the snow girl...now go!"she commanded...

Jackie flew over the small town looking for any signs of a lost flew past a small room and stopped going stepped in and saw a tooth underneath the grabbed it and put a coin in it's looked at the child and was the kid she had taken on a ride through the forest with his sled . Wasn't his name Jamie Bennet?Jackie sighed and looking out of the window saw Jack,Tooth,and Baby Tooth. She let them in."Hi Jackie,"said Jack."Hey,"At that moment the others came in holding sacks of teeth."Ha!Check it out Cotton Tail! I've got you beat,"Jack held out a small bag full of teeth."E -NOUGH!"she screamed. They all looked at her and saw she held a large bag that weighed her down."Little help here.. I hope!"she said took the bag and soon they left.A shadow flew past."W-What was th-that?"asked Tooth. Jackie flew out of the sleigh,a few butterflies trailing behind her.*Gasp*She looked at the two figures and began to back up."Lovely seeing you here,"said Jake."Who are you?"shouted Jack."Wow!You can't recognize your own dark side can you?I'm Jake...Jake Frost..."He sent sharp rays of ice at Jackie who caught them and sent them back at him."Feisty huh?Let's see how you deal with Rabies then,*Whistles*"From the shadow stepped the dark Pooka. "*Gulps* !"said Sandy,in his ducked each attack with ease and realized that when Rabies punched his torso was left wide tried punching her again only to miss and watch her swing on her staff and kick him with both legs in the staggered back and grabbed a sword . Jackie closed her eyes and once she opened them caught the sword in her hand and sent him flying."Now leave and tell your master that were coming for him!"she hissed,grabbing Jake's black the two left Jackie fell to her knees weak from the was carried to the sleigh by Jack and soon began to fall asleep. Sandy gave her a kind dream and they went to the pole...

Eris watched from the shadows below them."Finally...someone who is a great challange..."

"KEEP UP COTTON TAIL!"she shouted flying past were after a herd of nightmares chasing a young child."Rrrrr!"She flew up and sent a barrage of icicles at the black ice trapped them and after a couple seconds exploded into a powdery white powers seemed to be getting stronger as she became less and less dependent on her staff. She grabbed the black sand and handed it to Sandy. He turned the sand into his golden one and used it as a and Eris stood before them creating black fought against one of the dark copies,the copy of Tooth."Ok*Ducking attacks as she speaks*This...Is...Really...Disturbing!"she sent up a shield of ice and trapped Amnesia inside it and ran to help Jack fight kicked him in the knees getting him off froze his feet and they both ran as he screamed at them"*Giggles*Nice one Frost,"she flew up and spotted Eris watching her and Jack."Well played Jaquiline. We will soon meet again!"she cackled,disappearing in a puff of smoke,"Ta,"Jackie united her hands and created a small orb of magic ice."Show me the Globe of Belief!"The orb turned into the Globe of Belief,and showed plenty of lights but some had begun to fade away."Any lights out?" asked Bunny. She nodded and showed him the fading lights."It's useless!Pitch and Eris are too strong!We'll never beat them,"sighed glared at him,"What happened to the real Jack impostor!?"They all laughed at the joke and felt their hearts fill with joy for the first time since Pitch had attacked Tooth Palace. Jackie flapped her wings quickly and followed the streams of dreamsand,looking for breaks or black eyes grew wide and she gasped."JACK BUNNY HELP!"She flew to the stream and sliced it with her wings."How dare he..."Bunny held Sophie as she stirred due to the nightmare she was having. "Jack, I'm scared,"cried Jamie, holding on to Jack's arms."Hey, it's ok kiddo . If Pitch lays even a finger on you,he will regret it!"Jamie smiled a little before falling asleep in Jack's arms . Jackie felt her heart break at seeing Jamie afraid.I promise,Jamie, if Pitch gets close to any of you he'll regret it!, she of her butterflies flew in and she sent a mind message to it telling it to guard Jamie and nodded and followed the two flew out followed by Baby Tooth and the silver butterfly."Jackie..."She looked in the direction of the voice."Th-That voice. I-I know that voice..." "Jackie..."She flew after the voice and found herself in the forest."Jackie?"Jackie looked at the broken bed was it doing there in the middle of the forest?She hit it with her staff and as she got ready to jump in heard Jack calling her turned around and stopped seeing him come out of the bushes."Jack...I'm so sorry I left.I just thought I heard someone calling my name and I followed it here..."she stammered. He walked over to her tears filling his eyes."W-What's wrong Ja-" "SANDY'S GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"He collapsed cryng hysterically. She sat next to him as he cried."Pitch got him wih a black arrow...and I...I just froze!I'm so stupid!"he cried." are not dumb!I've seen you create snowstorms like it's second nature to you!You beat Pitch!YOU RESTORED BELIEF WHEN IT WAS FADING!The Jack Frost I know wouldn't breakdown and give up . He'd fight for what he loves and believes in..."She grabbed his hands."Jack...You are strong and you need to let go of the past and move on to a powerful future ahead of you,"He looked up at her eyes red and gave her a weak smile."He can also kick your but in a snowball fight!"he laughed. "Wh-Hey!"She pushed him over and ran off before he could catch her."Can't catch me slowpoke!I am way too fast for you!"She heard a whoosh of air and her hoodie covered her head as Jack flew by."Wh-Hey that's cheating!" "Is that a challenge Snowy? "She grabbed some snow and flew after him."Bring it Frost!"She put the snow in his hood and pulled it up so it rained down on his head.*Laughs*The Wind ruffled her hair and flew her up into the clouds."Thanks Wind. Think you can help out Jack?Looks like he can't get this much height unless he's traveling from one place to another!"The Wind did as she said gladly and helped Jack fly up."We better get back with the others before they start to worry..."He rubbed the back of his head and she his hand they flew to the had done a memorial service in honor of the fallen Gaurdian. Jackie simply sat at a window tears filling her eyes."Jackie you ok?"asked

North and looked up at them her eyes full of sadness. "I wish I had been there.I wish I could have done something to save him if only..."Her voice trailed off as she looked out the touched it and a frosty picture of Sandy formed."Just when you think...Hope is lost...and giving up is all you got...Blue turns black...your confidense is cracked...seems there's no turning back from here..."she sang. Her hood hid her face as she continued to she finished a glint came from her neck."Huh?"She looked at the necklace around her neck."Where did you get that?"asked North. He looked at the golden locket of dreamsand."I met Sandy a long time ago, when the world was still young.I was flying over Russia watching the dreamsand as it made it's way to a child. One of the streams flew above me and I followed the top was Sandy and when I met him , he smiled and waved at me . I was so glad someone could see me.I helped him through the night creating dreams for the children. Before I left he gave me this to keep the nightmares I kept having away..."She teared up and felt Jack sit next to her."It's ok..."

Jackie's heart beat fast as she looked at the broken egg shells on the had been trapped by Jake and Nocturne in a had lured her to them with the cries of Jack's voice. She looked at Bunny and was getting weaker and weaker as his belief faded."Show me the Globe of Belief!"The orb was out of lights...except for one."*Whispers Hopefully*Jamie!"She flew to his home and saw him sitting in his bed."Bunny...I know you are real...I know you are not a dream...so please give me a little sign...nothing big...*Waits*I knew it maybe my friends were right..."*Crackling*He looked out his window and saw a wisp of blue fire shape into a tooth,a gift,an egg,a dolphin, and finally a snowflake."You are real.I knew it! "Jackie repeated the act to each of Jamie's friends

"I'm so sorry.I failed all of you...I-I'm so sorry!"She had failed her friends and had only made a couple children keep was flew away tears filling her eyes.

Jack began to worry about Jackie. He flew after her,despite his powers getting a bit weak.*Worried Howling*"I'll be fine Wind.I need to find Jackie, "he said. He thought about when he first met turquoise blue eyes had glittered, and her smile... He snapped back to reality and kept looking for any sign of the Winter Spirit. She was so flashed back to when he first met her and how fierce her attitude smiled remembering her beautiful voice when she sang...He felt as if he could hear it it all around him...His eyes burst open as he realized it was actually followed it and blushed when he saw her singing to a small friend of his.

Baby Tooth swayed in the rhythm of the sang one of her saddest songs she knew,Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams. Tears ran down her face as she cried her heart out."Who am I kidding?I could never be a true Guardian!All I did was make it all worse!*Sobs*"She covered her face with her never did see Jack flying over to her."J-Jackie?A-Are you alright?"he asked."No!I ruined it all! I AM A FAILURE!"she ran up to her but the Winds kept him back."The Wind is right.I don't deserve to even have you as a friend..."she banged her fist on the ground sending out tendrils of beautiful frost."What if I like you as more than a friend?" asked Jack. Jackie looked up at him."SO,WHAT IF YOU LIKE ME OR WHAT IF I LIKE YOU?!"she shouted,blushing before she ran stood there shocked at what he had just the shadows watched Shaden."*Smiles*So,seems that the little sprite finally revealed her little secret!"she disappeared.

Jack stood still in she really like him?Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and poked his hand to snap him out of his trance. "Ow!Hey! "*Twitters Worringly*"I know but-"*Twitters Angrily*"Ok ok!Let's go find her,"They flew after Jackie who was wrapped in black binds."*Mumbles Frantically*"She squirmed only for the ropes to eyes looked into Jack's full of fear and closed her eyes and focused.'Jack leave now!Pitch and Eris are too strong for you to fight them on your own! GO!'she said with thought-speak."But-" 'GO!'He gave her a look of worry before flying let a tear run down her face as Eris took her to the dark hole she called home.

"Come child I won't hurt you,"she simply looked at her had broken her staff in two leaving her powerless, and body still ached remembering the pain of when it was huffed and walked away . Jackie looked at Pitch's globe and watched with tears as the lights she had been working to keep believing faded away.'I'm so sorry Jack.I promised I'd help you and I failed...'she trapped Mini Fairies watched her seeing the once powerful and confident girl before them become weak and unsure with each passing that had followed her were now trapped in cages along with the flightless pixies."Oh quit moping Sweetheart. Now that you're here with us your Guardians hadn't a chance to defeat the two of us!Isn't that glorious? "laughed ran at him but was stopped by the chains binding her to the wall."LET ME GO!JACKIE!?"Her head shot up at the voice she'd heard time after she mouthed,her lips held him back as he tried escaping from his grasp."Found this one tryin to break into tha lair,"he said in his Australian accent. He tossed Jack down and smirked at watching him try to get up with the chains weighing him down."JACK!Please leave him alone!You have me!Remember?The powerful girl who didn't know what fear was?Just let him go free,and I won't try to escape!Just please... .Go,"she watched from her ,her weakness was the Winter Child?"Fine...He would be of no use either !Put him in her cell so she can say one last goodbye to him before he leaves," "But Mistress-" "Do as I say or you shall turn back into a shadow of that worthless Pooka!"she he tossed Jack into the ran to Jackie and held her in his arms tears in both their eyes."Jackie look I'm going to get you out of this,"he whispered to her."Jack don't. Just please say what you must before they make you leave..."She shed a single tear as he lifted her smiled shyly at her.'What will he do?'she thought blushing as his eyes looked into leaned in and his lips touched closed her eyes and he pulled away she looked at her sadly and slipped off his blue hoodie."Jack please don't."she whispered. "If this really is goodbye I...I want you to have this so you can remember me,"He left it in front of her as Jake and Shaden dragged him away."*Sobs*"She covered her face hiding in his blue gaze never left the boy until he disappeared from sat in the corner of her cell her gaze never lifting up.

When all had fallen asleep her silver butterfly looked at it amazed it had escaped Pitch's landed on her forehead as her eyes glowed pure blue.

_A young girl with playful brown eyes and matching hair ran past."Jackie Winters when will you grow up and realize all those stories are fake!?"said the woman who looked like the girl."I'll always believe Mama!Because there can be miracles when you believe, "She tapped the nose of a little girl who she realized was her sister.A new scene was Jackie and her sister plus a teenager about her age."Come on Jack!Hurry up! "she laughed racing him to the pond. __**Jack? She had known Jack before ?**__Jackie hung upside down on the branch of a tree."Jackie please get down from there! "laughed her flipped down and landed on her feet before tumbling back into Jack."Whoops!"they laughed._

_Lillian appeared as a reflection in Jackie's eyes. "It's ok . It's don't look at me,"The sisters stood on thin ice beneath Lillian had begun to crack."Jackie,I'm scared! "she cried."You're not going to have to believe believe in me right?"Lillian nodded and watched as her sister grabbed a crooked staff next to her and began to make her way to her."On 3.1...2...3!"she shouted. She hooked it around Lillian's waist and threw her away fro the ice and switched places unknowingly. *__**CRACK!**__***"Jackie!"**_

Her eyes burst open as the brown hair and eyes turned white and turquoise blue."I had a family,a-a sister!I KNEW JACK!I SAVED MY SISTER!*Laughs*"She looked at the broken staff next to her. Taking it in her hands she united the two pieces.*Grunts and Sighs*When she didn't do it she stood up and force the two pieces together again.*Grunts and Gasps*A strong blue glow came from her staff. The tendrils of frost united and her staff fixed itself. She looked at the chains that bound her.A dangerous look crossed her butterflies and Mini Fairies watched as the girl transformed before their eyes. Jackie froze the chains and shattered them with a flick of the eyes blazed blue and she broke the cell around her . Amnesia and her dark Mini Fairy, Decay, found her and gasped at seeing her blazing with power."JAKE SHADEN GET OVER HERE NOW!"she shouted. The dark copies fought against disappeared and snuck up behind Jake."_Powers of Light which through my veins flow,Let these dark shadows be no more! _"she called out.A ball of blue light came from her hands and hit all of the shadows."No!My beautiful children of darkness! "cried Eris.

Jack watched each of the Guardians grow weaker with each passing had only a few believers and that spared him . Toothiana's feathers had lost their bright colors turning dull,and her wings could no longer keep her in the air . Bunnymund was in her arms,a small little bunny unlike the true Warrior he had lost all his strenght that he used his sword as a cane to had watched Pitch and Eris' plan fall into place with closed his eyes and remembered Jackie trapped in the had looked so weak and he remembered her staff, broken in two next to her...He could hear her voice in his looked up and looked at the others. Apparently they had heard it to,as they looked up at the familiar voice."Oh my goodness!Jackie is that you!?"gasped smiled and hugged the fairy. "How did you escape?I saw you trapped in the cell and your staff..." "*Smiles*What this ol' thing?"She twirled it in her hand and created a gust of grabbed her and spun her they stopped they blushed and he let go of her waist.*Laughs Nervously*Jackie tucked her hair behind her ear and focused her eyes pitiful Guardians hadn't a chance now...she heard. She looked at Jack and smiled."I think I know where the gruesome twosome are..."They went to find them and signaled with the help off Jack's ice for the kids who still was in full out warriorette mode sword and staff ready for didn't need to see her in order to feel very presence made each kid feel safe despited them not knowing she and Eris watched her with eyes full of galloped at once they reached Jackie they vanished...only to reappear as golden dreamsand."What!?No!How could she possibly be creating dreamsand!?"roared smiled dangerously at him and pulled out her locket."You forgot this!Obviously this is how I avoided your bad dreams!"She flew up sword looked like a true warrior ready for battle wearing golden armor and her helmet glistened in the turquoise blue eyes blazed,burning into the golden eyes of the the Guardians were restored by the dreamsand's magic . Toothiana's wings began to flutter and her color 's eyes burst open revealing the strong blue eyes as his strength and color returned."Ah ha ha ha!" Aw yeah!"laughed Monty and created ammo for the kids to use against the black she fought, Jackie saw a sight that made her freeze in the and Sophie were being cornered by the Nightmares.*Grunts*She flew down at a dive and sliced the horses with her sword and wings."I promised to keep you safe when I promise something I never,ever break that promise,"she kept fighting the horses and saw with her touch some would become Bunny was running away from the Nightmares after him."I'm just a little bunny!"he pleaded,running under a car.A Nightmare grabbed him by the tail and pulled him out...unfortunately for the Nightmare, Bunnymund was once more the 6 foot one Pooka. "G'Day Mate, "he chuckled. He kicked the Nightmare, and threw his boomerangs. Tapping his foot on the ground,his tunnels let his stone egg warrors appear."Come on!"Jack flew above the horses hitting them with his used a spell to turn them into dreamsand,and as she did Pitch snuck up behind her with his scythe. *Screams*A powerful light radiated from her as her hand caught the watched with an awestruck expression as a silver fairy dust whip formed in her hands and she tossed Pitch around with her whip let him go a sharp pain hit her shoulder."No!"shouted blasted Eris forcefully and Jackie chanted something in a language he'd ever heard._"Somalie Harmonious Reseructus Lightaria Auroras Borealisma!"_The sphere of light absorbed the darkness within Eris.A flash of white light appeared. Out of it stepped a girl with flowing waves of golden hair,brilliant green eyes,rosy skin and an alluring white and gold chiton."You have broken the curse,"said the lady,"I am Harmony, Keeper of Balance.I kept harmony over the world, till one day I was cursed to create have freed me from my bindings.I am grateful for your help, "She bowed to Jackie and looked in Pitch's direction. "I got this,"laughed Jackie flying at him with a sphere of light in just as she was about to launch it he sent a black arrow at her."Oh no you don't!"came Toothiana's sliced the arrow and flew on her way, slicing more Nightmares."Thanks Tooth!"She launched rays on white light at Pitch only for him to disappear from sight."What?Where'd he go?"pondered North. Jackie felt an energy appear behind her and whirled ariund as Pitch's scythe came down...only to be stopped by a familiar golden all looked in the direction of the whip,and was uniting and glowing powerfully. "No no no..."gasped of the sand came the little golden man they all knew. Sandy smirked at Pitch. He punched him under the chin and sent him flying."THE SANDMAN!"shouted the smiled and yanked on the whip, sending a bruised Pitch to the leaned next to a wall and watched the kids play in the snow, hitting the Guardians with sent a butterfly at each child and smiled as their belief began to sing and didn't notice the kids being able to see her song,When You Believe,not only reached the children of Burgess, but of the whole world. They each believed more and more.

The Mini Fairies and butterflies flew to the boxes of teeth and opened themletting each child's memoties return,creating more wonder,hope,new dreams,memories, and fun coursed the globe giving them good dreams . Jackie's butterflies flew around their heads and once they landed on them,light coursed through each of song poured into their hearts keeping the belief alive.

Once Jackie stopped singing she opened her eyes and children were clapping and little Sophie hugged her legs."*Laughs Joyously*You can s-see me?"she murmured. Jamie nodded and smiled at looked over at Jack and blushed and looked down at his feet...only to realize he wasn't wearing his hoodie-Jackie held it in her hands instead!"You mght wanna wear this! "She tossed him the hoodie and once he put it on he lookes at her with a smile,blushing a pale winked at him and turned to the kids."Wow!Are you a fairy?"asked Pippa."No,not I guess since I helped Tooth out I count as a Temporary Tooth Fairy! " "Whoa!Is that a real sword?And what's your name?"asked Caleb."Oh it's real alright!Real sharp and really powerful!And it's Jackie," "Frost?"asked Sophie."Actually it's Winters. I know,I know. I look like Jack,"she gaze fell on Jamie and she smiled at him."So...you're the famous Jamie Bennett, huh?I have heard a lot about you and seen you a couple times when I flew over Burgess, to see how the Winter was holding up.I saw when you stood up to Pitch,you know.I was quiet and watched from an alley, were very brave,Jamie. And I think bravery like that shouldn't go unrewarded, "She pulled out a silver chain holding a blue moonstone."Whoa..." "Now I have one just like it so when you're in trouble, hold it in your hand like this and think of I'll come right over to help you,"She felt a tap on her shoulder and stood turned around and blushed."*Giggles*I think Jack has a crush on you!"giggled Pippa. Jackie looked into the Winter Spirit's eyes and blushed as he slowly leaned closed her eyes and leaned in,her lips meeting her arms around his neck,he gripped her of them blushed as they squealed with glee along with Baby Tooth, Pippa, and Cupcake. Meanwhile the other Guardians smiled, glad for the smirked as he thought about the teasing that he would boys laughed at seeing their hero blush and laughed harder when he kissed Jackie. Once they pulled away from each other they both blushed and let each other rubbed the back of his head, and Jackie rubbed her arm,blushing furiously. "Uh, Ja-Jackie?I just wanted to tell you that I-I ...I really like you,and well..." "I like you to,Jack.I guess I was just worried that you wouldn't feel the same way, so I kept it to myself . That's why I-I told you to leave when I was trapped.I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt and it being my is...I love you, Jack,"She ducked her head and blushed cherry looked at the warriorette in front of him and grinned sheepishly, blushing pink."I love you too,"Jackie's heart skipped a beat and she flew to him and kissed returned the kiss and payed no attention to Bunny as he began to tease him about Jackie and himself...

After taking the Guardian Oath they all looked at her."So,Jackie?You never did tell us what your center was?"said nodded and made a question mark and a mini Jackie above his head."Well,I realized that your centers mean what you guard in each didn't you notice how my song touched each of their hearts?"she asked all began to think and it wasn't until Jack snapped his fingers that they remembered the point of her song."Your center is the most powerful of all:Belief!"laughed North. Jackie smiled and put his arm around her,despite the teasing looks from Bunny and Baby Tooth. "Put a sock in it Peter Cotton Tail!"he laughed."Watch it there,Frostbite!"he shot the began climbing into the sleigh,Jamie looked at her worried. "You're leaving?But what about Pitch?"She turned to him and got to his eye level."Whoa!Easy there, you tellin me you're gonna let a tiny bad dream let you stop believing? Don't you believe in the Moon even when it's not there?" "Of course I do," "Ok,what about the Wind?And the Four Seasons? Look, will always be here to keep you remember that you can always call me with the amulet,"She gave him a kiss on the nose and headed back to the sleigh. "Jackie wait!"Jackie whirled around and froze as he hugged smiled and hugged him back before getting in the Wind flew past her as she created snowflakes and sent them at the smiled at her,and blushed when her gaze fell on laughed and jumped out of the sleigh,spreading her wings and flying next to the sleigh. She blew him a kiss and landed on the back of the sleigh back to the others.

_My name is Jackie. Not Frost,but Winters. How do I know?Because the Moon told when he tells you something,all you have to do is believe, because there can be miracles when you...Believe. _


End file.
